User blog:Unrealname123/After the End
So, basically, everything kind of went down like this. Alien contact, Establish Embassy, Things went wrong, More thing went wrong, alliances, interstellar combat, bla bla bla. And then, the Narvikians, after forcing the G-ware fleet to retreat has landed on Earth. Their land combat ability are superior towards us, and they are also blast-proof. Luckily, the great Dictator/Scientist of the Dominion of France created a deadly weapon: "The Genesis Device". Completely armed to wipe out all Organic Matter in arround 15,000 km from blast, this device destroyed their mothership and their main army, but however left Earth itself in a devastating form, many have died and countries collapsed. Only a few little republic faraway from the Initials Blasts made it. Humanity now face a very sloppy road ahead, as famine and (the word for a nation that does not have enough men to reproduce ) are dangerous threats. Moreover, the Narvikians remainded still roams the Earth, catching prey that can't defend themself to eat them alive. Can you survive ? Further Detail You will become a nations citizens, not having the ability to leave if your government does not allows, trying to do everything you can to have food for another day ahead. In small Northernmost and Southernmost nations, their will likely be a huge population of Narvikians. While staying close to the blast will have less Narvikians, it will also be harder to aqquire food and drink, and you will more likely encounter raids. You can either team up with each other to stay alive for **as long as possible**, or work as a bounty hunter to hunt heads for tomorrows meal, or be conscript into the military. It's all up to you. Your environment The environments depends on the nation that you voted and chose. The closer you are from the blast, the fewer trees it gets, the less valueble loot you will have, and certain nation have unique systems. For example, France gets the "Home of the Revelation" modifier, which means that you will burn in the sunlight and only at 5.00, people can walk arround. In nations that is close enough to the blast, you may spot Narvikians dead body. There are usually a gun found near them, and also a crystal that can use to craft basically everything, called Narvikites. Owning a Narvikites will also attract raids more, but if you can get it frozen for 5 day, it will become an egg. The loots in areas are not the same, but I guarantee that they are not only guns, ammunitions, food and drinks, but also various items that can aid or not aid your survival. The maps I will start to work on this soon, but I have a few info that is planned out. France + Distance from closest blast: 0km + Have an active government + Limited ammount of Peacekeepers + Nearly no Narvikians + 37 differents raiding clans + "Home of the Revelation" + Paris is renamed Sniper Alley, which you will find various governance building there. Norway: + Distance from closest blast: 1300 - 1500 km + Have an active government + Narvikians heaven + Is cold + 3 Raiding clans + People trust each other. + Is at war with the Sweden. + Mass conscription. ( If you got conscripted, you lose the game ) Arabia + Fallen government + Distance from closest blast: 3,000 km + A lot of Narvikians + A lot of raiding + Sand dunes + The Holy Cities are occupied by raiders + Natives are very good campanions, however untrustworthy. + Constant Fighting between Narvikian Harvesters and Narvikians. Tibet + Fallen government + Distance from closest blast 120km + Small group of Narvikians + Distance from closest blast: 150 km + Raiders from the nearby Bangladesh + Mountainous + "Sacred Wing" + Rich in Narvikites + Have farmers that are still working + Relatively peaceful Hardcore: The American Pafific confederation + Active government + Distance from cloest blast: 1400 km + Crime is at it's peak + Expiriencing Hunger Week + Narvikians are plenty + No police + Everyone in town has a gun. We will be using the action points mechanic, and all afk for more then 2 weeks will starve to death. Time to survive varies of which map you chose, but it's probably 2 years - 5 years of game time. Category:Blog posts